narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enigmatic First Encounter
Kusanagi was simply exhausted. After slaying many demonic creatures, he had decided to use his blade to travel through time, to appear in a time period not of his own. Fifty years before my birth... he thought to himself as he made his way through Kirigakure. His hair blew in the cool breeze as he continued his way down to a nearby ramen shop. Not as good as Konoha's ramen...but it'll do. he thought as he arrived at the shop. He walked inside, sitting down at a stool, his two blades remaining sheathed on his back. "Gimme some Miso Ramen. With some Hibachi Sauce." Kusanagi stated. "Coming right up." the chef replied as he headed to the back. After a few minutes had passed, the man came out from the back with some Miso Ramen in his hands. "Here ya go!" he said as he slid the bowl over to Kusanagi. Kusanagi nodded his thanks as he took out some utensils and began to eat. I should leave soon. Before some authorities arrived. I may have already been in this Time Period before... he thought to himself as he finished his ramen. Pulling out payment, Kusanagi hastily made his way out of the shop, searching for an exit Aohime was casually walking by when she decided to harass the owner of the nearby ramen stall for her most repulsive delicacy: a bowl of live worms in lime and chili sauce. She was going to grace the lowly cook with a gaze from her dark and soulless eyes before he would comply with her silent request when some uncultured ruffian up and collided right into her. "Gah!" Kusanagi spat as he collided into some female. The girl was much shorter than himself, however, she had dark and soulless eyes, eyes which would frighten anyone; anyone but Kusanagi. Kusanagi instead found a strange sort of...beauty in them. However, it didn't matter, Kusanagi had to leave. He had no time to reside here. "Watch where you're going. Next time you bump into me, I'll break you six different ways." Kusanagi ranted as he took an intimidating step forward. His height usually intimidated others, and it was a factor which Kusanagi was depending on. After staring her down, he jumped over her, before resuming his travels. I wonder what his insides will look like if I spill them...? the raven-haired young woman mused as she found the prospect of killing the non-entity in front of her. She was somewhat easy to trigger into an episode of murderous intent, though it didn't always spill out and make itself known to others around her. This was a different case as, despite her mask of indifference, the air surrounding the two literally grew a few degrees colder. "Six different ways...?" Aohime inquired before adding in her retort, "If I wanted to, you would be nothing more than snowflakes for me to step on..." Looking at her possible would-be victim and locking her eerie orbs to those of the tall oaf, she was essentially trying to provoke him into fighting her. It wouldn't be a lie to say that Aohime would have tried finding an excuse to do something like this even if she went up against the Mizukage. Hearing her words made Kusanagi halt in his tracks. He turned his head towards her, chuckling. "Me? A snowflake?" he asked as he suddenly appeared behind her. He tilted his head forwards whispering into her ear. "I'll kill you if you don't shut up. I won't have any qualms about killing a brat like you. In fact, I'd be doing to world a favour." he finished as he suddenly appeared in front of her. "You're going to walk away now. If you do not, I will impale you with a pebble. Scram child." As the foolish boy reappeared at her back, it seems as though Aohime was already one step ahead of him, as an Ice Spear was jutting out of the ground just mere inches from skewering the idiot in the back and literally rip him a new one. Maintaining her placid facade of a visage, the girl born from a Yuki clan assassin only had this to say, "you aren't the first person I've met to cover something up with a mere show of arrogance... what are you hiding really...?" Kusanagi took a step forward, making his face uncomfortably close to Aohime's before suddenly disappearing. As he disappeared, Aohime would notice that the Ice Spear had been sliced in half, and had begun to melt away. Kusanagi grinned as he reappeared, staying in front of the girl. "I don't need to hide anything. You're much too dimwitted to understand either way." he spat, before unsheathing his blade. He flourished it in his hand, grinning. "Come at me, child." At this point, Aohime gave a glazed eyes-half-open look, a slight change in her facial expression that hinted at a building annoyance towards the person who has persisted this far in his attempts at subduing her. Though, she began to notice the genuine confidence with which he placed into his promise of delivering death to her, and it bothered her in a way that she wasn't entirely comfortable with yet. "Futon: Jūha Reppū Shō..." Holding out her right hand, the Kiri kunoichi unleashed a decent-sized and powerful claw-shaped construct made of wind elemental chakra. Was she starting to take him seriously, or was she trying to show him that she wasn't simply a little girl? Kusanagi sighed. "Don't insult me with your petty attacks." he said as he casually sliced the incoming strike into halves, and the halves soared around him. As they did, Kusanagi began to rotate his blades at insanely high speeds, making them redirect the beast palm halves back towards Aohime. As they did, Kusanagi simply opened his mouth, where a stream of highly condensed chakra was launched towards Aohime. When appraising combative prowess, even the usually stoic girl found herself amazed by how this man was able to not only divert the path of her attack, but redirect it right back at her and bolstering his counterattack with a very potent followup of his own. She gave a slight, almost indiscernible smile as she made the appropriate hand seals with just one hand while she unraveled a scroll bearing a "Water" symbol with her other hand behind her back. The three-pronged attack appeared to have hit its mark, having it look as though the female Mist ninja was torn apart. In actuality, Aohime used the Water Replacement technique at the last moment,a great torrent of water was bursting forth and gushing out of the scroll like a geyser. In a direction different from where Aohime was standing moments before, her seemingly disembodied voice echoed with a riposte towards his haughty words, "your skills so far have only ever been sufficient in curbing my boredom... now we will play a little game of my own, Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." "How boring." Kusanagi stated, taking a step forward. "And here I thought you might be of some interest." With that, the immediate vicinity began to shudder. Kusanagi was activating a technique with devastating effects. The area covered in mist began to glow a crimson colour, before parts beginning to ignite. Immediately the most exploded, a pillar of red shooting from beneath it. Kusanagi was able to easily avoid the attack, but not many others could avoid such a tactic. Not only that, Kusanagi decided to send multiple streams of Condensed Energy into the mist, now smoke, which would track Aohime's life force. With a rare knitting of her brow, the jonin was beginning to feel an odd combination of frustration and intrigue towards her opponent. The great power he wielded had the potential to cause complete and total devastation at a massive scale or could be harnessed to help erect an empire; such a shame that, with the delectable might and possibility he had, this fool squandered it in crude and straightforward techniques that were nothing more than simplistic acts of destruction. Prior to Kusanagi's chakra-blasting 'gun show', Aohime formed as many ice mirrors as she could, slipping into one of them, and started flying as far a distance away as she could when she felt a sudden quake beneath her feet. She still remembered the beam of energy he fired in his counterattack and she wasn't entirely sure just how versatile his skills were, which made her assume the worst. She found herself landing in an area where she would lie down from exhaustion, her hasty flight taking more out of her than she realized. Unfortunately, the place where she sought to have a small reprieve also happened to be really close to where her new menace was. "Leave it to a brute to brandish whatever prowess that fate has erroneously given him like a mere cudgel... tasteless and inelegant..." Adding to her dismay was the fact that much of her clothes were torn up or had sizable parts missing thanks to the blast prior to her escape. "how humiliating to be reduced in tatters... and by a man no less..." Although she said this, she was actually excited to see what he would do next. Nothing has ever managed to get her heart racing this much since she stabbed her parents to death on her 13th birthday, an event she recalled fondly as the most heavenly and magical moment of her life. The challenge of showing this boorish character his place made her almost giddy. This was starting to get fun, but she needed to catch her breath to regain her composure, her right arm covering her eyes as she tried getting a moment to relax. As she recuperated, her chest would rise and fall with each breath she took, her abdomen and a little of the lower part of her breasts were exposed, her skin, naked and smooth glistened from the sweat made from her exertions. "You're having fun? That's sad. I'm highly bored." Kusanagi muttered. Kusanagi took note of her exposed skin, and had the nerve to chuckle. This will make this part easy. he thought to himself as he launched himself forward. He brought his sword down at the girl, however this was a distraction. Only someone of a truly high caliber would be able to notice that it was a distraction. As soon as the sword was a mere inch away from her head, Kusanagi appeared behind her, using his deific strength to aim a punch at her back. Aohime was still much too frazzled and hyped on adrenaline to sense the man approaching her to within just a few feet. She saw the sword coming but couldn't see it for the distraction that it truly was, and only barely rolled out of the way of his superhuman punch, only for it to break her left leg. She winced at the pain she was feeling as she slowly rolled onto her back and looked at her attacker straight in the eye. She found herself unable to move, paralyzed with fear and a morbid curiosity about what he might do to her, her face was flushed and a bead of sweat trailed down the right side of her face. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she was stuck being horrified and captivated by that look in this person's eyes, seeing the harbinger of what could be her imminent demise. Kusanagi took a step forward, bringing his blade to her neck. Then with the satisfying sound of metal hitting metal, Kusanagi sheathed his blade. From his outfit, he pulled out a vial of cream, handing it over to her. "Your fractured leg should heal quickly with the cream. A few minutes or so." he said before turning around. He sat down beside her, applying the cream to her leg. After a few minutes had passed, Kusanagi stood, taking his vial with him. "That's my last act of mercy. I'm leaving." he stated as he turned his body away from Aohime, deciding to walk away. "Wait..." the Mist female ninja said with Kusanagi's back to her as she shakily got back on her feet, "no one's ever made me feel this way before... and it makes me more afraid of returning to a place where nothing happens..." Slowly making her approach to this stranger, who might be the only person she'd be able to be herself around, and be the one person who might be able to understand her and her wants. "What do I have to do to make you stay...", Aohime inquired, her voice only somewhat sounded as though she was pleading, though it was difficult to tell by her consistently calm voice, "perhaps, if you remained here, we could show each other a few things..." If she could convince this powerhouse to stay, even try to entice him with whatever she had to offer, then she could make something more of this village that became a stagnant pool of water in this time of peace. Kusanagi stopped in his tracks as the Mist Ninja addressed him. He turned his head to face her as began to ramble. "Show each other things? What type of things?" he asked, genuinely confused. Of course, Kusanagi knew that the girl was attempting to have Kusanagi stay so she could attempt to defeat him. Of course, Kusanagi had no interest in fighting her, Kusanagi simply was heading to a nearby inn to rest after his combat before fighting Aohime. "Answer me, before I head over to the inn." For a moment, the girl had a spark in the usually dark voids that were her eyes, her head tilted downward and slightly obscured her face from the view of the taller male as she took a brief moment to contemplate on what her next action would be. Once again locking her gaze to his, she decided it a good idea to test out how well she was at seducing others, which she never really invested much thought into before considering as she hated pretty much everyone in her village for being mindless sheep. Slowly approaching her unsuspecting guinea pig, she made an effort to stand on the tips of her toes so that her lips met his. Cool to the touch, yet soft and inviting, an almost electrifying sensation would sweep through her because of this new experience, which she hoped would be the same for him. Kusanagi went on guard as the girl approached him, confused at first. Is she going for an attack? he wondered. However as the girl arrived by his body, she went onto her tip-toes, and placed her lips on his. At first, Kusanagi embraced it, as he usually did. Of course, realization struck him. A form of seduction perhaps? From what I know about her...It's likely... he thought to himself. Immediately, the man pushed the girl away, not before embracing the kiss a while longer. "What are you trying to do? he asked, obviously enraged. "Do not do such a thing again. You're simply attempting to...seduce me." Perhaps the most surprising thing that came in the interaction between Kusanagi and Aohime was the Kiri kunoichi's reaction when she found her attempt failed. Her face was starting to become more expressive, more human, and it looked as though she was distressed, "you mean... it didn't work...?" She knew her little trick had been crude at best, and mediocre at worst, but she was visibly upset that it didn't seem to have much effect on her intended target. When it came to every little thing she did, from her hobbies to her work, she wanted do it all with complete flawlessness. Granted she's never actually tried using her womanly wiles-- if she had any in the first place-- to actually sway someone into doing what she wanted before. Her genuine look of vulnerability came as a result of having to deal with failure. A tear could be seen streaking down her face before she hastily wiped it away. Kusanagi sighed in exasperation as he spotted the tear. Biologically she's younger than I am...but I've had thousands of years to live... he thought to himself. He took a step forward, patting her on the head. "There, there..." he whispered somewhat awkwardly. Kusanagi rarely showed pity, so comforting another was something he was not used to. He examined the girl, and grinned. Despite her psychotic tendencies, she had a form of...beauty he hadn't seen in another female in years. He squeezed her hand, and smiled. "Nice try." he muttered as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. If Aohime was at a loss of words before, she would now find it a good deal harder to form anything remotely coherent due to how confused she felt in this very moment. Him comforting her as she wallowed in her shortcomings and loathing her own inability, it sparked something very foreign to her and introduced her to a new feeling that she never thought she'd ever experience: wanting a person for who he was rather than what he could do for her. Many saw her and were quick to avoid her, in her mind the people around her saw her as something undesirable, vulgar, and something too profane to tolerate being in close proximity to for any extended period of time. Kusanagi knew how she was right off the bat when they met, and he was possibly the only one to see her as something more than a macabre marionette. Without even thinking, the girl said, "I want you..." Again, Aohime reached up and planted a kiss on the taller male's lips, though this time it was filled with genuine eagerness and passion. "Please... take me..." ---- The Mist girl's dark eyes were closed while she panted as she lingered in the feeling of satisfaction towards their very intimate introduction. She felt Kusanagi pull her towards him where she would wrap one of her arms under his and lightly traced the edges of his shoulder blade with her finger tips. Aohime's hair was matted down by sweat, and she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the feeling of the male's taut muscular body against hers. "The dumb sheep here never gave me this much attention... they all think I'm a repulsive monster..." looking up at her companion with an expression of worry, she asked, "how long until you have to leave...? "You?" Kusanagi asked, confused. "Repulsive? All I see is beauty." he finished, giving her a quick peck on her rosy lips. "I should be leaving in an hour or two..." He said, standing. "But...I don't want to. Suprisingly, I wish to remain here; with you. You and all your perfections. You're all I need now." he stated, collapsing back down, pulling Aohime closer to his body. "What shall we do next?" "I don't know..." Aohime said, though her eyes took on an eyes-half-open expression to represent her annoyance, "I was thinking of killing the Mizukage some day and have some real fun in this village... make it the Bloody Mist again." A sigh followed after saying the gist of what she was going to do, she simply buried her face in his chest for a while. She was at a loss for what to do after her coup actually succeeded, though she supposed starting a family wouldn't be too bad considering as it was happening already. "Executing the Mizukage?" Kusanagi asked, chuckling. "That's a bit too far. I kinda of need him alive." he muttered. "You do realize you may have a child? You'd have to raise the kid...We'd have to raise the kid. Only if you want me to stay." he finished, rubbing his hand against her sweaty back playfully. "We can Bloody Mist it after the kid's born. Kid can help us if they want," he began. "So...would you like to raise the child with me?" "Hmph!" was all Aohime got out as she pouted at the prospects of leaving the weak and soft peace-loving Mizukage alive, but considering as she did have a bun in the oven, she sighed in resigned-- yet very reluctant-- agreement. "Fine... we'll leave that idiot alive for now..." Then her eyes were wide open when Kusanagi voiced his eagerness to not only stay with her, but also in raising their child, which came as a shock because he did so without her having to coerce him into doing it. Granted, she's seen this sort of selflessness all around when some people were willing to make some sacrifice for friends and family, but such a thing was never before extended to her for her sake. Of all things, it was this man's eagerness to be with her that made Aohime flustered, which was noted when she mumbled, "S-sure... let's raise it together..." "Excellent." Kusanagi replied, an eager smile plastered on his face. He began to stand from the bed, beginning to dress himself. Putting his yukate back on, as well as his sword sheath. Kusanagi opened the door, prepared to leave. "I'll go get us some food." he stated, leaving the inn. As the man exited the room, he let out a heavy sigh, realizing what he had done. Another kid... he thought to himself as he exited the inn. I hate lying to others... he thought to himself as he unsheathed his blade. "Sorry, Aohime. I can't stay here." he muttered as he vanished in a flash of light. Having disposed of her tattered clothing, Aohime ended up acquiring a yukata of her own, thinking that such a common wear will have to do before she could reach her home and fit into something proper for her. Months later, with still no sign of Kusanagi, the pregnant kunoichi took in a deep breath and once again made an eyes-half-open expression to represent her annoyance. "That bastard...". Upon giving birth to a healthy baby girl, who surprised Aohime with her squishy softness, she was then raised to be an incredible ninja in her own right. For someone who happened to be a psycho, she was ironically a good mother to her daughter as she grew up. Sometimes, when not in earshot of her child, Aohime would sometimes see a glinting flash, which prompted her into saying "I swear... when and where I find you... I'm going to kill you..." She peered at the note that Kusanagi left here, not really caring what excuse he made to slip away from her grasp like that, only caring about capturing him and placing him in a cage where he can't escape her dark and ever watchful eyes.